Demasiado tarde
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Ahora, cuando el tiempo se les acaba, él no puede dejar de pensar en ella. En todas las veces que pudo matarla y no lo hizo, en aquellas ocasiones en las que fingia estar de su lado y en esa conversación donde le dijo que ella era diferente, y él le creyó


_Despues del tragico final de la ultima temporada de spn, les aseguro que se me habían quitado todas las ganas de escribir sobre esta serie, a pesar de que es una de mis favoritas. Pero tras la petición de Dryadeh un fic sobre Dean/Ruby, no me pude resistir y tuve que escribir sobre ellos. Y en el proceso, cerrando un poco el vacio que me dejo ese ultimo capitulo. Por eso esté fic va dedicado a Dry, porque me obligo a sentarme ante la computadora con música a alto volumen y unas cuantas barras de chocolate, solo para escribirlo. Espero que te guste ;) _

_**Disclairme:** Ojala Dean fuera mio, seriamos tan felices. Pero lamentablemente no es ;)_

_

* * *

_

"_**Dean**__: Ruby! Why do you want to win?  
__**Ruby**__: Is not it obvious? I'm not like them. I do not know why. I would be, but I am not. I remember how it is.  
__**Dean**__: What __is what?  
__**Ruby**__: Being human"_

_(Supernatural, Malleus Maleficarum)_

**Demasiado tarde**

"_Eras una de las mejores. Pero también fuiste siempre una puta mentirosa." – __**Tammi 3x09**_

Fue como si una estampida de mamuts gigantes –_si, de esos que salen en la televisión con mucho pelo y muy mala leche_- le hubiera pasado por encima, aplastándolo con sus patas y volviendo trizas cada uno de sus huesos, seguramente los muy bestias se habían puesto a jugar con los restos de su cerebro y vuelto mierda sus nervios. O quizás, realmente las sombras que cruzaban el cielo nocturno eran reales y él se negaba a creerlo.

Aun no entendía como habían podido escapar, en qué momento –_ese segundo crucial_- tomo de la muñeca a Sam y lo jalo hacia la puerta, el convento cayéndose a trozo sobre sus cabezas y el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. No supo como lo hizo, como logro sacar a Sam de allí y llevarlo hasta el primer auto que se le atravesó en el camino –_vale, tenían que escapar y que mejor que cuatro ruedas_- Ni siquiera se entero en qué momento rompió el vidrio de aquella chatarra, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arranco el coche, con un Sammy demasiado callado a su lado. Solo cuando sintió el aire frio de la noche darle de lleno en la cara, el motor rugir bajo sus pies y el sonido palpitante de su corazón en sus oídos, noto que aun seguía vivo. Un poco jodido, pero vivo.

Y que Sam también, aunque quizás un poco más roto que él.

No es que se necesitara ser un genio para saber que su hermano pequeño no se encontraba al cien por ciento, ni siquiera él podía ser tan gilipollas para no darse cuenta de ello. Le bastaba con agudizar un poco el oído para darse cuenta como las suturas que remendaban el alma de su hermano se iban descosiendo una por una, dejando caer pedazos que rebotaban contra el concreto y se perdían en la oscuridad. Tal vez si se concentraba un poco podía oír al pequeño Sammy de ocho años llorar como niñata o a ese Sam –_puro musculo y cerebro, con cara de niño bueno_- gritar con tal sufrimiento que se sentía de vuelta en el puto infierno.

¿Y quién podía culparlo? Nadie. Ni él. Ni John. Ni siguiera Jess o Mary. Porque sabía –quizás _no, pero deseaba entenderlo_- lo que estaba pasando. No era pan de cada día romper el ultimo sello que le abre al mundo la puerta hacia el apocalipsis, al matar a la demonio que lo había mandado a él al infierno y mucho menos sujetar por la espalda a la mujer –_perdón, demonio_- de la cual se había enamorado –_crease o no, aunque él lo negara_- mientras tu hermano mayor le clavaba un cuchillo en el vientre. No, definitivamente esas cosas no le pasaban a las personas normales, pero si a los Winchester. Ya era algo así como una tradición, o mejor dicho, maldición.

Tampoco era que él se sintiera como una quinceañera _-¡Ey, manada de mamuts asesinos sueltos!_- En esos momentos, más que ningún otro, sentía la necesidad de volver el tiempo atrás, girar de vuelta las manecillas del reloj. Regresar a esos días en la carretera, escuchando cada una de las canciones de _Gun´s and roses_ mientras Sam dormitaba en el asiento del acompañante. Extrañaba las hamburguesas con mucho queso y la cerveza bien fría, patearle los culos a unos cuantos fantasmas y aquella rubia de ojos azules entre sus piernas. Pero aquellos días parecían haberse quedado muy atrás, lejos, antes del infierno y el apocalipsis, de ángeles y demonios. Antes de que una puta –_rubia o morena, que importaba_- de sonrisa ladina y ojos negros demoniacos, entrara en su vida.

¿La verdad? Él también se sentía algo traicionado. No, no como Sammy, lo de él era peor. Se sentía engañado, derrotado y culpable –_para que negarlo_- Y todo por ella.

Ella, que seguro se había reído a sus espaldas cuando apartaban la mirada.

Ella, que les había clavado un puñal en la espalda sin que se dieran cuenta.

Ella, que les había salvado el culo más veces de las que él hubiera creído.

Ella, que jugaba a vestirse de blanco, cuando el negro le sentaba mucho mejor.

Ella, la demonio, la bruja, la puta. La que jugo a ser cazadora, la que arreglo la Colt y se esmero en remendar el alma de Sam cuando él se quemaba el culo en el infierno.

Ella, la que había convertido a su hermano menor en un monstruo y demostró que los demonios son malos –_como si no lo supieran_-, y que mienten. _Siempre mienten_.

Ella, que hace más de un año le había dicho que no era como los otros demonios, que aun era capaz de recordar como ser humano.

¡Qué cretino! Había caído directamente en la trampa, le había dejado el camino libre hacia Sammy. No una, sino dos veces, y quizás más. Ya que cuando reunía suficientes argumentos para clavarle el maldito cuchillo en el pecho, ella venia y hacia algo realmente heroico, ponía su mejor cara de angelito y todo quedaba olvidado. Hasta ese momento, hasta que dejó de ser Ruby –_la que dejo que la torturaran, la persiguieran y mandaran al infierno por ellos_- y se convirtió en la demonio, la cierva de Lucifer.

Y en vez de estar dando saltitos por haberla sacado por fin del camino, se sentía como si cientos de mamuts hubieran jugado a la pelota con él. _Porque él también le había creído, porque él también deseaba pensar que no todos los que pisaban el infierno eran malos._ Que había demonios como ella, como Ruby, que aun era capaz de acordarse de lo que se siente al ser humano y podían luchar por una buena causa, _por su causa_.

No sabía exactamente como debía sentirse en ese momento –_con el fin del mundo a cuestas y todos esos demonios esperando la oportunidad de cargárselos_- pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no debería sentirse así. Y menos por ella, tal vez por Sam sí, pero no por ella. Pero era inevitable, imposible si le preguntaban, porque aun sentía los últimos espasmos de ese cuerpo humano mientras la vida se le escurría por cada poro, por cada célula, por cada partícula de si, como el agua que se escurre entre los dedos. Y él aun sujeta su cuchillo, enterrado hasta el fondo de esa vaina humana, y le vuelve a ver directamente a los ojos, oscuros y fieros, que le miran con insana sorpresa, los cuales parecieran decirle algo así como "_Dean, Dean, Dean, ya es demasiado tarde"_.

Y lo era, ya que Sam esta hecho pedazos y él no sabe cómo podrá recomponerlo.

"_Demasiado tarde"_

Porque él también está herido y duda que algún día vuelva a confiar en alguien más como lo había hecho con ella – _¡Por todo lo bueno, le había confiado a Sam, su Sammy!_-. Porque no sabe que pensar sobre todas esas veces que ella, Ruby, les salvo la vida. Como aquella vez cuando lo salvo de morir a causa del hechizo de una maldita bruja o esa otra en el que quiso sacrificarse por ellos cuando un centenar de demonios los tenia rodeado, o quizás esa otra cuando dejo que la torturaran solo por ayudar a Anna.

"_Demasiado tarde_"

Porque cuando Uriel pudo haberla mandado de vuelta al infierno o hace más de año, cuando Tammi –_otra zorra demoniaca_- casi se la cargaba, él se lanzo a su rescate. Porque cuando pudo haberla matado -_mucho antes de que toda esa desgracia ocurriera, cuando supo que ella entrenaba a Sam_- él se guardo las armas, los salmos y las trampas demoniacas, cerró los ojos y volvió a escucharla decir que ella era diferente, que no era como los otros.

"_Demasiado tarde_"

Porque la muy puta logro todo lo que quería. Y hasta más.

Ya que no solo había transformado a Sam en una especie de vampiro demoniaco, guiándolo hacia Lilith solo para que se la cargara y así romper el último sello que impedía el resurgimiento de Lucifer. Si no que la muy zorra se había robado una parte de Sam, un fragmento de su alma que dudaba poder recuperar algún día –_si es que sobrevivían_- Y no contenta con ello, también se había encargado de sembrar en él ese _algo_ que no le permitía dejar de pensar en ella, en todas las veces que les había salvado el culo y echado una mano en algún problema, como si se hubiera instalado en sus cerebro, sin planes de marcharse, _la muy zorra_.

"_Demasiado tarde_"

Porque ya estaba muerta y sus palabras se han vueltos cenizas que se las lleva el viento, pero que aún siguen calando muy dentro de él. _Porque ella le dijo que era diferente y él le creyó, aunque sabía que era mentira._

* * *

_¿Tomatasos, frutas podridas, flores, algún review? Recuerden que si dejas un review salvas un gatito ;)_

_Besos! :)_


End file.
